Ninjas and Vampires
by SpeedsterRachii
Summary: My birthday present to my very special friend of mine, Accailia. Happy birthday! What will happen when ninjas collide with vampires? Summary is bad but read to find out what happens. R&R


**Hi everyone welcome to my new fic but this time it's different... It's my best friend's birthday (Accailia) and because I had no idea what to get her, I decided to write a little fanfic for her with her favourite thing in the world: Night World! Sorry about the name, it really fails, I couldn't think of anything else... Also this is my first crossover! Since I haven't read the NW books, I decided to include my obsession too: Dead or Alive! (I love it so much XP) Ok so that's pretty much it on introductions, enjoy the fic. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACCAILIA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any of the characters mentioned from Night World or Dead or Alive. This is purely fanmade.**

**And Also, really sorry if I get anything wrong in this fic. The whole NW part of this story is my knowledge just listening to Accailia talk about it and reading her fics so I'm really sorry if I get anything wrong. Also, I've only played Dead or Alive: Dimensions so I don't have much knowledge on DOA either but I'm working on it. All my knowledge on it has come from DOA:D and other peoples stories about it, that's all. So, if I get anything wrong here or anything mixed up, I'm sorry, and please correct me in a review or PM if you see anything incorrect.**

**Thanks for reading and please enjoy and review! :D**

_Soul mates... that's a funny word..._

A random thought coming from someone you wouldn't normally find out and about or in a shop or something. I mean, if you did it would be a very unfortunate outcome for you. Rashel Jordan was watching everything go by, looking out of the window. She was in the passenger seat of her friend's, well, soulmate's car. His name was John Quinn, but everyone just called him Quinn.

_You always think of the randomest things..._

_Yeah well, I am random!_

_Don't I know it._

_Oh, shut up Quinn! _Rashel gave him one of her evil looks. Quinn was obviously concentrating on the road but he could sense her glaring at him.

_By the way, if we're right next to each other, why aren't we just normally talking instead of communicating like this?_

Of course. They could tell what the other was thinking. It was all some sort of weird soulmate connection they had.

_Because, it's awesome and normal talking is boring!_

Rashel looked over to the other side of the car. She could see Quinn going into a mini sulk so she gave in.

"Ok, ok I'm talking normally now, happy?"

"Yes thank you very much!" Quinn grinned showing off his ever-so-famous teeth. Rashel giggled to herself and then realised something.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the heck are we going?"

"I dunno... somewhere..."

Rashel obviously knew Quinn knew where they were going but wouldn't tell her so she decided not to start a petty argument and lay back in her chair to watch the clouds go by out the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere not too far away, two ninjas were running as fast as they could hopping from tree to tree high above so no one would spot them. They were on the run. When they thought they were finally safe, they stopped on a high tree branch.<p>

"Are you sure we're safe here? Are you sure they wont find us?"

"If I wasn't sure, why would I stop here?"

"Good point, I suppose..."

"You need to trust me more Kasumi, I am the one protecting you after all."

"Hmph, don't act all jokey, I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself you know!" Kasumi crossed her arms and stared at the ninja in front of her.

"I am well aware of that, but I did promise Hayate that I would protect you and I will take that promise to my grave."

"Hm. Why are you so... why do you... care so much? I mean it's just a promise."

"Not to me it's not. I'm protecting _you_. And since this whole chaos with your village broke out, it's given, me all the more reason to protect you."

"Well, you shouldn't care! If you were my brothers best friend, then you would be on _his_ side, you should be against me."

"Well I care about you, even if no one else does!"

"But.. but why?"

"Just, um.. well... just because. Besides, you're my best friend too you know." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hmph, c'mon Ryu. We need to get out of here, further away from them."

"Well, if you say so..." He followed Kasumi as she jumped down from the tree and started running through the winding forest they had been tangled in while running away from the assassins after them.

* * *

><p>"Wait a sec, when and how did we get here. Also, where the heck are we anyway?"<p>

"You've been asking way too many questions lately. Just relax, as you can see, we are in a forest. It looks pretty cool don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure... WHY are we here?"

"Because I'm bored and I like this place. I wanted to go for a walk."

"So, we've been driving for hours, just so we could go to this random place to go for a walk?"

"Correct!" Quinn smirked.

"Crazy!" Rashel yelled and puched Quinn's arm. He couldn't tell if she did it playfully or if she was serious.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Yeah right!"

"Aw, come on, you'll like this place." He said as he wrapped his arm around Rashel. She frowned and sighed.

"You better be right about that..."

Little did Rashel know what would happen next.

* * *

><p>The two ninjas were running pretty quickly now, even though they didn't need to. Suddenly, Ryu felt something, or someone nearby. He slowed down and Kasumi followed.<p>

"What is it Ryu?" She asked concerned.

"There's someone here, no two people. Can't you sense it?" Being ninjas they both had super sensitive abilities.

"Yes, what shall we do?"

"Just follow my lead." Ryu replied and started to run again.

"Right." Kasumi then quickly followed.

They were close, very close.

* * *

><p>Just then Quinn stopped and looked around.<p>

"What's up?" Rashel asked.

"Don't you sense it?" Quinn said still looking around.

"Well, not really, I'm not a super special awesome vamp like you.

"Oh yeah, sorry simpleton."

"I could kill you y'know."

"Yes, I know." Quinn replied and kissed her forehead. "But, I could kill you quicker..." He smirked and turned away.

"Sure you could..." Rashel started but then Quinn interrupted.

"Rashel, someone's here. They are nearby, they'll be at this spot any moment now."

Rashel had no idea, but Quinn was right. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two figures came speeding across and stopped spreading a huge cloud of dust everywhere. Nobody could see anything until the dust had cleared. Quinn and Rashel were struck with shock. Right in front of them, were two very strange looking people. One was a girl wearing a blue sort of uniform wearing some kind of weapon. Then the other one was wearing and mask and all black. All you could see were his eyes, which seemed to be an intriguing shade of jade.

Then, not even a second it took for Rashel to blink, when she opened her eyes everything changed. Quinn had tackled one of the people to the floor and he had a look in his eyes, a look that Rashel knew well. A look that said: 'I'm going to kill you'.

She had no idea why Quinn had done this. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

Still trying to fight the stranger, Quinn replied, "They're not from here Rashel, they would kill us if we're not careful!"

'What?' was the only word in Rashel's head. They were very different people, but did they really have any intention to kill them? Then the girl spoke up.

"Please, don't hurt him! We don't want to fight, we're not here to kill you just let him go!" She yelled trying to break them up but Quinn pushed her to the side and ignored her words, he wasn't going to believe them.

"Kasumi, go, they could be catching us up now. Let me handle this." Ryu tried to say, trying his best to defend himself against Quinn's attacks.

Kasumi was getting up to help Ryu but then something stopped her in her way. She looked up and recognised something, there was something in her way, a weapon, one she recognised. It was a bokken. She turned to see the wielder. It was the girl who was with the person who tackled Ryu. She could tell they were in for some fight. "Please, I don't want to fight you. I'm not here to kill you, neither is Ryu."

Rashel realised Ryu must be the person in the scrap with Quinn. She turned back to the girl and replied, "Too bad."

Kasumi realised she'd have to fight her. She has been in enough fights today. She drew her weapon and prepared to fight.

That's what they did, amounts of sword strikes were given and blocked simultaneously. One strike almost cut straight through Rashel's arm. She knew she was skilled but she didn't know her opponent was that good at wielding a sword. What Kasumi didn't know was that Rashel got a message from Quinn using their soulmate connection before she stepped in her way.

_Kill her._

That was the message he sent her, she didn't know whether to or not, but there she was, fighting someone she didn't even know. But that was nothing new to her. She wondered what was happening. Well, what was happening inside Quinn's head.

Meanwhile, Quinn had noticed something. The person he was fighting kept looking over to Rashel and the other girl, Quinn remembered he had called her Kasumi.

Of course he would, he just stumbled into a fight that wasn't supposed to happen. He was to blame for causing this. Plus he had to keep his promise and protect Kasumi. That promise was slipping from his fingers and it was his fault.

But Quinn didn't know that. He thought that they had come here with an intention to kill them. They were outsiders. But his opposition was putting up some sort of fight. He wasn't a vampire, that's for sure. But what was he, who was he and who was she?

While Quinn was distracted with his thoughts, Ryu had jumped up and landed on a tree to focus and find a way to get himself and Kasumi out of this. He looked around and instantly spotted Kasumi fighting with someone he could barely make out. As soon as he saw them he recognised something he hadn't seen in a while. Kasumi's rival was holding a bokken in her hand. How did she acquire that? He hadn't seen one in so long. He could easily break them up. He had many a kunai which he could use to instantly kill Kasumi's opposition. He was about to go with that plan until something shocked him. It was a flash really. The one he was just fighting had Kasumi, his arm wrapped around her neck, with his friend close by. Then he looked up and shouted.

"I know you're there, you better show yourself! Or else, well, I'll kill your little friend here!" He looked over to his victim who was trying to get free from his grip but he wouldn't let her.

Ryu, seeing he had no other option, jumped down from the tree onto solid ground, facing his opponents. You couldn't see it but his teeth was clenched and he was growling slightly. "If you dare try to hurt her, I'll slaughter you."

"Hmph, I doubt you can kill me..." He smirked. Ryu was going to kill him, but Quinn didn't think that, he had no idea who he was anyway.

"I can, I'm a super ninja."

Quinn smirked again and tightened his hold on Kasumi, barely letting her breathe. "Heh, don't get your hopes up. I'm a vampire."

That made Ryu go into a state of shock, that was impossible. Kasumi thought this as well.

"But... you can't be, vampires don't exist."

"Oh, there's so much you don't know about the world." Quinn gave him a grin showing off his vampire fangs. It was true, Quinn was a vampire. And Ryu thought he had seen everything. Then he turned his gaze to Kasumi and got back to the subject.

"Regardless of who you are, I don't care. Just let her go!"

"Hmm? What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll take your head from your body, you dead monster..."

"You're starting to get on my nerves... let's finish this shall we?" Quinn turned to Kasumi, then Ryu completely disappeared into a swirl of leaves. When he was about to claim his victim, a large, sharp weapon was just centimetres away from his neck. Quinn turned, barely and saw that Ryu had a huge sword drawn. He's never seen a weapon like it. He was so shocked he had loosened his grip on Kasumi, letting her escape from his clutches. She disappeared in the middle of a swirl of cherry blossoms. She appeared a second later, her weapon at Rashel's throat.

Ryu smirked. He knew it would work, the plan he thought of while up on that tree turned this whole situation around. Maybe Kasumi would forgive him after putting her into this. He looked into the eyes of his opposition and said one simple word.

"Surrender."

* * *

><p>"So, you're both ninjas?" Rashel asked as her, Quinn, Kasumi and Ryu (they finally got to know each others names) was walking down through the forest going past little clearings.<p>

"Yep, me and Kasumi. We're from whole villages of ninjas."

"Wow, I always thought ninjas were cool. I remember them from when I was a kid." Rashel smiled thinking back to her childhood.

"But, I've never seen people like you... Why are you in this place?" Quinn said.

"Well, it's a very long story..." Kasumi started. Ryu, seeing that she really didn't want to get into that long depressing story, he told them about it instead, telling a shorter version of the story.

"Ok, not that long ago, a man visited the home village of Kasumi, everything was fine until he came along. His name was Raidou. Let's just miss out all the stuff about what he did there. Let's just say before he left, Raidou took a liking to Kasumi's mother." Just before Ryu could finish, Kasumi interrupted.

"...ped my mother... He raped my mother and crippled my brother, Hayate." She never looked up when she said it.

"Yes," Ryu continued. "So, as revenge to her family Kasumi went away from the village to kill Raidou. Of course, she completed her mission and went back home. But she wasn't greeted by any congratulations of any kind. She was greeted by a dozen weapons all pointing at her head. While she was away, her brother Hayate had become the leader of her village and everything had changed. That's when she knew she had to runaway to get away from the hundreds of groups of ruthless assassins after her. All of them, being sent by Hayate. And then how I tie into this," He started to say.

"Long ago, before this even happened, when we were young Kasumi's brother told me, being his best friend, to protect Kasumi. Of course, I accepted and promised him I would protect her until the day I die, and I've always kept that promise." Ryu said and looked over to Kasumi who was trying her best to smile.

"Whoa, what a life you two are living huh? So you must still be running away, that's why your here right?"

"Correct." Ryu said.

Rashel smiled and sent something to Quinn and smirked._ Smarter than you~_ was what she said in her mind. Quinn looked over to her with a straight face and gave her a glare.

"So, we've told our stories... What about you, why are you two here?"

"Well, as you know, I'm a vampire and Rashel here is a vampire hunter."

"Yup I kill vampires, I'm known to most people as 'The Cat'." Rashel smirked. "Well, not really anymore now that I'm with Quinn."

"Not really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I don't do it anymore."

"It's a pretty long story of how we met so let's just say she was killing vampires, I chose her, we had a few fights and now we're the best of soulmates!" Quinn grinned and grabbed Rashel's shoulders to pull her closer to him.

"Interesting..." Kasumi said, smiling at them. They both nodded in return.

"Well, this has been fun, we'll definitely have to-" Kasumi started but got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kasumi!"

"Hm?" She turned to see Ryu, shifting his eyes looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her with a familiar look in his eyes. "They're here."

"What? Already? They-They can't be! We have come so far. They couldn't have already found us!"

"It seems so, they are Hayate's ninjas, they'll do anything to kill us."

"What's going on?" Rashel asked confused.

"My brother's assassins, we were running from them before we got here, it seems they have caught up to us."

"But, you only just got here." Quinn began.

"They're fast, they're the best ninja from the village so... they would find us eventually..." Kasumi sighed and frowned, knowing that she'll have to step away from this moment of happiness.

"We have to go, Kasumi." Ryu said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know. Sorry Rashel, Quinn."

"Until we meet again..." Suddenly Ryu and Kasumi just disappeared, a trail a blossoms and leaves following behind them.

Rashel and Quinn had not much of a clue as to what just happened. "Well, didn't expect this to happen today..."

"No, neither did I..." Rashel replied as her and Quinn started to walk down the spiralling pathway down to the edge of the forest. They could have sworn as they were walking they saw a few figures speeding fast them, weapons strapped to their backs. But, they decided to ignore it walking hand in hand to the end of the forest. A slight breeze picked up and a pink petal and shining leaf drifted behind them, glistening in the light of the sunshine.

**Well, hoped you all liked that, I know that was kinda suckish. Well, very suckish. I was thinking of writing more of this, a few more chapters of RyuKasu and QuinnXRashel epicness? But yeah... just wanted to write this as a birthday present. Hoped you liked this Accailia, sorry if I got the Night World stuff completely wrong cuz I fail XP Thanks to whoever read this. Please review and check out Accailia. Happy Birthday Accailia!**


End file.
